1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel dihydrobenzothiazine or dihydrobenzoxazine derivative and a microorganism control agent containing the same.
2. Background Information
In the past, in circulation cooling water systems of factories, buildings, etc. and water systems of paper pulp making systems, etc., various animals and vegetables such as bacteria, algae and shell fish proliferated and slimes of these microorganisms were generated to cause various difficulties.
Accordingly, for controlling these microorganisms, various preservatives, antifungal agents, algicides, etc. for industrial use have been used as a slime control agent. However, it has been still desired to have a control agent which has effects against a broad spectrum of microorganisms at low concentration, and yet is high in safety.